


splinter

by vvelna



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, fluff but it's about splinters so is it...sharp?, non-graphic descriptions of splinter in foot, sending it out into the world to fend for itself, when you write one tiny scene and post it alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvelna/pseuds/vvelna
Summary: Dan removes a splinter from Phil's foot. (that's it that's the fic)





	splinter

“I’m dying. It’s gonna get infected and I’ll get gangrene and they’ll have to amputate.”

“You’re such a baby. Hold still.”

The splinter in Phil’s foot was pretty long, and Dan knew that if he had something like that stabbing into the sole of his foot, he’d probably be just as whiny. Didn’t mean he was going to let Phil get away with it. He went back in with the tweezers, trying to channel the steady hands and nonchalant expertise of a TV surgeon, and tried to grab hold of the end of the splinter poking out above the surface.

He missed and pinched a bit of flesh between the metal pincers. Phil squealed and nearly kicked him in the face.

“Phil. If you break my nose I’m gonna leave your foot to rot.”

Phil huffed dramatically and fell back against the sofa, lowering his foot to rest it on the ottoman Dan was crouched in front of.

Dan wrapped his right hand around Phil’s ankle and gripped it tightly. He narrowed his eyes and pulled his lower lip between his teeth, moving the tweezers toward their target with determination.

This time he was able to grip the exposed end. He paused, not wanting to pull too quickly and break it off, leaving behind a sliver of wood trapped beneath the top layers of Phil’s skin.

It was like diffusing a bomb. The splinter was long and thin and incredibly delicate, and he had to remove it as carefully as possible to avoid an explosion—or rather, a kick to the face.

“Are you alright down there? Do you need me to wipe the sweat from your brow?”

“Shhh. Let me concentrate.”

Carefully…carefully….he eased the splinter out of Phil’s foot.

“Yes!” he cried triumphantly, perhaps with a bit more excitement than was warranted.

“Did you do it? Is it out?” asked Phil, sitting up and pulling his leg into his lap to look at the bottom of his foot.

“Just call me Danny, master of splinter removal and foot safety.”

“I’d rather not, but thank you for saving my life.”

Dan grabbed Phil’s foot and pressed a wet kiss to the sole where he’d extracted the splinter, tickling him and once again nearly causing a foot-to-the face tragedy.

“Looks like you’ll live to walk barefoot on the balcony another day, Lester.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thanks for reading. hope this one didn't take too long to get through.


End file.
